


Post-Incident Interviews

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [9]
Category: SCP Foundation, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: Reigen hopes Mob's doing alright. They haven't let him visit since the breach. Reigen didn't spend four years trying to convince Mob that he's not a monster to let this undo all his hard work.
Relationships: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Reigen Arataka
Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644904
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Reigen

**Author's Note:**

> When I said soon I really meant it.

The breach leaves Reigen with a lot to think about. Honestly it's a little scary that Mob cares so much about him. He really should start taking better care of himself. On the bright side this makes it much harder for the Foundation to get rid of him. Forming close ties to a powerful scip wasn't how he planned to make him self indispensable but it will do. Reigen hopes Mob's doing alright. They haven't let him visit since the breach. Reigen didn't spend four years trying to convince Mob that he's not a monster to let this undo all his hard work.

It's also left him with a lot of paperwork. Mob can't even help him with it since most of his privileges have been revoked, at least temporarily. He never noticed how much Mob helped with until he had to go back to filling out every mundane form on his own. All the more reason to defend Mob's good character in the post-incident interview tomorrow. He takes a sip of coffee and checks who his interviewer is. He nearly spits it out when he sees the name. Maybe he misread? Nope, that definitely says Alto Clef.

Reigen has heard a lot of rumors about Doctor Alto Clef. Who hasn't? He's heard that Clef used to work on a GOC strike team. That Clef holds a seminar where he drugs the attending agents to simulate a reality shift. That he's seemingly immune to reality shifts. That he's literally Satan. If he's coming here then it doesn't bode well for Mob. Reigen will have to tread carefully.

  


The infamous Doctor Clef is shorter than Reigen expected. He's dressed in an electric lime hawiian shirt with a hot pink flamingo print, and a broad-brimmed hat that Reigen might describe as bold if he was being polite and hideous if he was being honest. He's smiling like he just can't wait to interview Reigen about the containment breach. This is more worrying than it should be.

"Have a seat Reigen," Clef says in a raspy sing-song voice, "I'm going to ask you some questions. There are no right or wrong answers but if you don't tell me what I want to hear I will do my best to make you feel inordinately guilty about it."

"Wait, what?" Reigen says, unsure he heard right.

Clef ignores him "First off, how would you describe your relationship with SCP-6532?"

"Strictly professional," Reigen lies without hesitation.

"That's odd. With how hard you've pushed for its... unconventional containment procedures some people think you've got a soft-spot for the bugger," Clef smirks. "Not at all," Reigen says, planting his hands on the table in front of him, "I'm just making sure 6532 is well-contained."

"How selfless of you devoting such time and effort to the containment of an anomaly you don't care at all about," Clef says pressing a hand to his forehead in an exaggerated swoon before dropping the act to glare at Reigen "Is what I would say if you weren't lying through your teeth about this."

"What do you mean?" Reigen says, beads of sweat running down his face.

"Don't bullshit me." Clef says his voice suddenly low and threatening "I'm a master bullshitter and that means I can sniff out yours from a mile away."

Reigen throws his hands in the air "Okay, fine. I give a fuck about 6532's emotional wellbeing. So what? Unconventional or not 6532's containment procedures are effective."

"How, pray tell, does letting 6532 wear street clothes help with containment?" Clef asks, smugly adjusting his glasses.

Reigen looks Clef dead in the eyes and says, "I'll answer that if you tell me how orange jumpsuits helps with containment."

"Increased visibility when the subject tries to make a break for it," Clef shoots back.

"In his four years here 6532 has never shown the slightest interest in escaping. Anyway, isn't that what the implanted tracker is for?"

"Fine. What 6532 wears is the least of my concerns. My point is that these containment procedures are ridiculously lax. Why did you think it would be a good idea to let it attend classes with the Foundation children?"

"6532 can do strange things, but he's still human," Clef looks like he's about to object, but Reigen barges on, "with all the psychological needs that implies. You know, safety, belonging, respect, that sort of thing."

"And you're willing to risk both his classmates wellbeing and your own career to fulfill these. Just because 6532 looks like a human child doesn't me you can let your guard down around it. In fact quite the opposite. You ever consider he might be manipulating you?"

The question is so ridiculous Reigen almost bursts out laughing. Mob doesn't have a manipulative bone in his body.

"Why would I?" Reigen says, leaning back in his chair, "6532 is a good kid. I trust him."

"6532 could kill everyone here without lifting a finger. You'd have to be willfully blind or dangerously stupid to think you could trust something like that." Clef leans towards Reigen and asks, "Which are you?"

"Neither. I've actually known 6532 for four years. I'd say I'm in a better position to judge him than you."

"Look, I'm a busy man. I could be training agents back at site-19. The Foundation called me in to investigate this because I'm their leading expert on reality benders. I know what I'm talking about. I'm here to assess the situation and if needs be _resolve_ it." There's something ominous about the way Clef says "resolve". 

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Reigen says, trying to sound calmer than he feels.

"We'll see," Clef says, "I'm going to talk to 6532 after this."

"Please be gentle with him," Reigen says, "He's a sensitive kid."

Clef sighs, "I think I've heard enough. Hopefully things aren't as bad as they appear."

"They aren't," Reigen says.

"Even so, we should probably find 6532 a new therapist anyway. You're clearly too attached for your own good."

"What, when it was me who snapped him out of whatever that was?" Reigen says, indignant.

Clef glares at him and says, "It's not good that he's so attached to you either. If nothing else, this incident demonstrated what a recipe for disaster that is."


	2. Mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clef's view on Mob is so biased that I'm tempted to add an unreliable narrator tag just for him.

Reigen's somewhat desperate reassurances of 6532's good character have done nothing to assuage Clef's suspicions. If anything, his clear attachment to this dangerous anomaly just raises more red flags. Clef has his guard up when he goes to interview 6532.

Clef takes one look at 6532 and he can suddenly see how the foundation managed to miss him for nearly an entire decade. 6532 is quite possibly the most mundane looking kid he's seen in his life. It's almost hard to believe that the nondescript boy across from him is an entity capable of single-handedly causing a XK-class scenario. Almost. Clef knows better than most how deceptive appearances can be.

"You have three eyes," 6532 says in a voice as bland and emotionless as his face. 

"That I do, kid," Clef says his practiced grin not slipping. 6532 shouldn't be able to see that. 

"I'm sorry,"6532 says flatly, "I've just never seen someone with three eyes before."

 _Sensitive kid, my ass._ Clef thinks, _He has the emotional-range of a boiled egg._

"Anyway I should introduce myself. They call me Dr. Alto Clef."

6532 stares at him with eyes as blank and empty as those of a dead fish. Clef expected more of a reaction. He thought 6532 would have heard rumors about him from his classmates. Ah well, in this case, it's probably for the best that his reputation didn't proceed him for once. It will make things easier if worse comes to worst.

Much to his surprise 6532 speaks again "Are you here to interview me about the breach?"

"Yes, so let's skip the niceties, and you can start explaining," Clef says.

6532 nods and recaps the events of the breach in short halting sentences. His account is consistent with the security camera footage of the event (Which doesn't necessarily mean he's being truthful, it's easy to make cameras lie) up until he attacks 953. He jumps ahead to hearing Reigen's voice over the intercom. 

"I think you skipped something important," Clef says. 

"I don't remember that part," 6532 says, like that explains everything.

"What do you mean you don't remember? It was the part where you damaged 30% of the site."

"I passed out," 6532 says. There's something heavy in the air.

"Let me get this straight, you damaged 30% of the site _while unconscious?_ "  
6532 nods grimly.

 _What the fuck?_ That can't be right. He's seen the footage. 6532 certainly didn't look very unconscious.

"You must realize what you're saying in no way helps your case," Clef says. If anything that makes it worse.

"I know," 6532 says, fists tightening, "It's my fault I lost control. None of this would have happened if I'd stayed with my handlers."

For a moment there's a glimmer of emotion in those dead, blank eyes. Disgust or maybe guilt. It passes too quickly to tell.

"Then why the hell did you run off?" Clef says. He doesn't much care for 6532's penitent act.

"I was worried about Reigen," 6532 says.

"Why did you think that would help? If anything you just made the situation worse by giving the MTF another escaped anomaly to track down," Clef accuses. Maybe he's being a bit unfair but he's not about to let 6532 just apologize his way out of this.

The florescent light flickers.

"You're right," 6532 says softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't think of that."

"Well you should have," Clef says, glaring at 6532, "What would you have even done if Reigen was really dead?"

The florescent lights flicker rapidly threatening to go out. Clef mentally curses whatever maintenance staff wired this room. 6532 mumbles something.

"You'll have to speak up," Clef says, "I can't hear you."

6532 clutches the reality anchor hanging around his neck. Takes a deep breath and says "I don't know. It's scary."

Damn right, it is. It doesn't matter how docile 6532 is most of the time if _that_ happens when it isn't.

"Do you have any idea what the fresh hell happened while you were passed out? What was that thing?" Clef asks.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," 6532 says softly. After a moment he adds "It came out once before. That time the Foundation found me."

That would explain why Mr. Docile here blew up a street for no apparent reason.

"What's so special about Reigen, anyway?" Clef asks.

"Reigen-shisou is my friend. He's been very kind to me."

"And tell me, did you give Reigen a choice in the matter?"

6532 blinks slowly "I don't understand."

Clef wants to shake him by the shoulders and yell at him for playing dumb but he reminds himself he shouldn't go overboard on the intimidation. The last thing he wants is to cause a huge incident. Again. Instead he keeps his voice level "Did you become friends of his own free will or did you **make** him be friends with you."

"Reigen-shishou says these powers are like knives," 6532 says distantly like he's repeating a speech from memory, "They shouldn't be used on people."

In Clef's opinion, 6532's abilities are more like a ticking time bomb, but it's good to hear Reigen isn't as thoughtless as he seems. Not that that's saying much.

  
The day after his interview with Clef, Mob is allowed to return to class. He's still not allowed to see Reigen yet and might never be again, but that's okay. It's for the best, in fact. It was a mistake to get so attached to Reigen that he didn't want to lose him. Perhaps friendship is just another thing that he has to give up to protect the world. It's alright. It's enough just to be around other people. It has to be.

He lets his classmates voices drift over him, filling up his consciousness and for a moment he can forget he is anything besides an ordinary student. He missed this sense of belonging no matter how false it is.

The teacher walks in. Only it isn't the teacher. It's Clef. He's wearing a black shirt with hot pink palm trees on it that hurts to look at too closely and is carrying a ukulele and a shotgun on his back. Mob classmates seem confused as well whispering things like "Who's that?" and "Is he allowed in here?"

Clef grins at the class and say "Howdy students, I'm-" he takes the ukulele from his back and strums a chord (which Mob would recognize as A-major if he was more musical), "-But most people just call me Alto Clef."

Mob's classmates react like Clef is some sort of celebrity. 

"That's Alto Clef?" says the boy at the end of Mob's row.

"But he's so ugly," The girl behind Mob says disappointedly.

Clef is unfazed by the attention, "I'll be teaching your class today."

Mob has a hard time focusing in class that day. It's not that Clef's a bad teacher, a bit weird perhaps, but no harder for Mob to understand than their normal teacher. It's that Mob is uncomfortably aware that everyone's watching him. Like they're waiting for him to do something. Mob wishes he knew what it was so that he could get it over with. He doesn't like being the center of attention and it's stressing him out. He was already pretty stressed out from his interview yesterday. He can feel the pressure inside him building up. It's not a problem yet but it will be soon if this keeps up.

He can't let his emotions breach containment here. There are too many people who might get hurt. 

"I need to leave now," Mob says and leaves the classroom. His new handlers aren't here, so Mob heads back to his room alone. 

  
6532 just left. He just excused himself and walked out of class. Clef doesn't know what he expected but that wasn't it. It catches him so off guard that it takes him a moment to process what happened. When he does he tells the class they can use the rest of the period for independent study before going after him. 

"Hey, Come back here!" Clef calls out to 6532, "You can't just leave in the middle of class like that!"

"I need to go to my room," 6532 says without stopping or turning to look at Clef.

"Think you're so high and mighty you can just come and go as you please?" Clef taunts, "Was my lecture not up to your standards?"

6532 doesn't respond, walking faster instead. 

He does in fact return to his containment cell. The door locks automatically behind him. For a moment Clef wonders if he got worked up over nothing. It's a bit weird that 6532 would rather be in his cell than in the classes Reigen risked so much to let him attend, but not necessarily suspicious. It's at this point something in the air shifts and Clef starts sensing very strange reality activity from within 6532's cell.

Clef opens 6532's cell to find a wall of darkness. The light from the hallway does not pierce it. Is it even safe to enter the containment cell when it's like this? Clef takes his ukulele and reaches it into the cell. When he pulls it out again it is undamaged. Good. He would kill 6532 if his ukulele was broken. But what's happening in there? The easiest way to find out is by going in.

It's dark inside the cell too. Clef tries to light a match to see. It gives off heat, but not light. Whatever, he can feel 6532's unreality like a magnetic pull. There's far too much space inside 6532's cell. His footsteps echo in the cavernous emptiness. He readies his shotgun in case he needs to _resolve_ things. As he approaches 6532 he can make out the sound of sobbing.

When he gets within two meters of 6532, the sobbing stops. Clef feels 6532's attention settle on him, a gentle pressure that Clef knows could crush him.

"Dr. Clef?" 6532 says, "You shouldn't be here."

He sounds absolutely miserable.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clef asks.

"I'm sorry," 6532 says sadly, "I got too emotional."

"This happen often?" Clef asks.

"Sometimes. I try to be alone when it happens,"6532 says, breath hitching, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"If you're trying to make me pity you, don't waste your breath," Clef says icily.

"Sorry. It's just..."6532 says, "I hate my powers."

"We're in the same boat then," Clef says, without much thought.

"You hate your powers too?" 6532 says.

"No, I also hate _your_ powers," Clef corrects, "I had to fly here from Russia because of them and now I have 11 hours of jet-lag. Not to mention how I'll need to shuffle around my schedule for the rest of the month."

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble,"6532 says politely.

 _Mob's a sensitive kid_. The current situation certainly lends Reigen's words some credence. It's becoming increasingly clear that 6532 isn't throwing tantrums in an attempt to get special treatment. Clef realizes he's being an asshole. It's less satisfying than usual.

"That said," Clef adds, "I don't hate you. Reigen isn't as naïve as I thought."

Something clicks back into place and the lights in the room start shining again. 6532 huddled on the floor grasping his reality anchor to his chest. For a moment Clef is reminded of other hands clutching a rosary, praying for a salvation that will never come.

The cell they are in is five-by-five meters, as is standard for humanoids.

"Can I see him again?"6532 asks, tentatively.

"That's not my choice to make," Clef says, "It's a definite possibility, though. Now if you'll excuse me I should probably get back to guest teaching your class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I rewrote the ending of this chapter and I'm much more fond of it now. By the way I might be adding another chapter to this part for extra closure soon.  
> I fixed the formatting. I'll try to never update at 3:00 am again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me in the comments.  
> Or on discord. https://discord.gg/BrX9AhY


End file.
